


Altaïrs birthday

by Assassino21



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cooking, Food Fight, Humor, M/M, Multi, Swearing, no sexual scenes yet, that will hapen in my next stories ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassino21/pseuds/Assassino21
Summary: Its Altaïrs birthday, so Connor, Ezio, Arno and Jacob are going to make a cake for him, shouldnt be much trouble, right?( my appolagies for any writing mistakes, English is not my first language, i hope you enjoy the story )





	

The sun was comming up and began to shine through the windows of the Assassins HQ. Some sunlight entered the assassins bedroom and shined on the faces of Ezio, Jacob and Arno who all laid in one comfy bed, waiting for the sunlight to wake them up...or maybe not.

"GUYS WAKE UP!"Connors voice shouted through the room, the large man stormed in the room, wearing nothing but his pyjami pants. Connor grabbed the sheets and with one swift move, he pulled them away from the 3 men. The three guys only wore some underpants, Ezio had one with the Italian flag printed on it, Jacob the British and Arno the French. " WAKE UP DAMNIT!" Connor shouted. Shocked, Ezio jumped out of bed half sleeping and grabbed his sword " wh..whats happening?" He asked " Are the Templars attacking?" Arno asked as he also reached for his weapons. " no, not Templars " Connor said to calm them down " but do you know what today is?" He asked them. The three men looked at eachother confused, " Its January the 11th, Altaïrs birthday! " Connor said, Jacob barried his face in the pillows " thats even worse than Templars " he groaned. " How can you say that? " Ezio asked as he laid his sword away " what?" Jacob hummed " Altaïr doesnt care that much about birthdays anyway ". Connor came closer " Well i care about his birthday " he said " and when yours was comming up, he helped me make a cake, and he even bought a present for you". Jacob looked to Connor " yes, a toothbrush " he said, and barried his face in the pillows again. 

Connor made a foul face to Jacob, but then turned to Arno and Ezio " Altaïr is on a mission but he will be home in an hour or two. Will you guys please help me make a cake for him, i would appreciate it " Connor said. "Sure" Ezio said, " i am in " Arno smiled to Connor. " I am gonna catch some more z's " Jacobs voice hummed from the pillow. Connor sighed, grabbed Jacobs legs and pulled him out of bed in a matter of seconds. The four guys ( well, 3, Jacob was dragged ) walked to the kitchen of the HQ in a hurry, they didn't even pull on some clothes. The guys searched for ingredients in the kitchen and the supply rooms, they all gathered around the kitchen table with a few bags of flower, lots of eggs, milk, sugar, chocolate, cookies, bowles and trays. " anybody got some insperation " Connor said as he looked at the filled table " i know a great recipe for tiramisu " Ezio said, " so do I " said Arno a little jealous " only then for a delicious 'le vitréais' ". Ezio rolled with his eyes. " err...okay, i trust you guys can figure out what to make" Connor said " Jacob, you and i will make the whipped cream". Jacob smiled and saluted Connor " aye aye " he said. 

While Ezio and Arno where deceiding if they should make an Italian or a French treat, Connor started making the whiped cream with Jacob. Connor filled a bowl with milk and started to whip it with a spoon, Jacob added some sugar, well some... a lot. "Not so much" Connor said as jacob was adding half the sugar cup "Altaïr likes sweet things " Jacob said in defence, "but on this rate you give him a hearth attack" Connor said a little annoyed, "Fine, just balance it a bit then" Jacob said and took the bottle with milk and poured it down in the bowl, spilling some on Connor "Damnit Jacob!" Connor yelled "dont bother me, go look for some booz for the tiramisu in the refridgerator" Connor said.  
"We are making vitréais!!" Arno shouted. "We are not!" Ezio quickley said.  
Meanwhile Jacob opened the refridgerator as he looked at Connor shout at Arno and Ezio "how hard is it to decide something to make?!" he said.  
"Ezio doesnt have any knowledge of baking" Arno said " I served vitréais to Napoleon himself!".  
"oh give me a break" Ezio said " my mothers tiramisu was famoso in all of Firenze". Meanwhile, Jacob looked at the 3 fighting, he gave Connor a nasty unseen smirk, he opened the freezer and took a hand of ice.  
"Listen" Connor sighed " i dont care what it will be, or what your stories are, i just want it t...AAAAHHH!!" He shouted as he felt Jacob grab his pants and shove the ice inside his underwear. Jacob laughed out loud as Connor was gasping from the sudden cold "Are you insane!?" Connor shouted, he took off his wet pyjama pants, Jacob blushed as he saw Connors strong legs and underwear with the American flag printed on it. "you should have seen your face Conny " Jacob chuckled. Connor blushes and breaks by Jacobs laughter, he took the bowl with the liquid, way to sweet cream, and poured it over Jacobs head in one go. Jacob gasped and stuttered "you...you...you". Connor chuckled "what goes around comes around" he said "go look for some instant whiped cream, we cant afford it to mess up again". Jacob sighed and walked to the supplyroom.

Arno was making dough for his creation, but Ezio pushed him away "how many times do i need to tell you, we are not making your dirty ass vitréais!" he shouted. Arno pushed Ezio back "why should we make tiramisu, thats just a bunch of whiped cream with booz and chocolate, you cant even call that a cake!" he yelled. Ezio opened his mouth to go in defence, but he was interupted by Connor "Shut up, both of you!" he yelled "you are making tiramisu and that is IT!". Ezio had a victorious look on his face and pointed his tongue out to Arno, who crossed his arms anrgy. 

While Ezio and Arno where busy making tiramisu, Connor was hanging some party streamers "finnaly some progress" he thought "but where the hell is Jacob?" Connors peacfull silence was disturbed by Ezio shouting "Grand Marnier?!, you are putting grand marnier in it!?". Connor looked to the table and saw Arno emptying half a bottle of Grand Marnier in the tiramisu with a nasty grin on his face. Ezio and Arno started romping again, but Connor stepped in between, saying nothing, but the look in his eyes said enough. "I just wanted to add some of my own ideas " Arno said as innocent as he could. "and here is something of mine " Ezio said and splashed an egg on Arnos head. "Hey, look on the bright side " Ezio said as he looked at the outraged frenchman " its good for your hair" Ezio chuckled, Arno smiled "thats true " he said, he took a handfull of eggs and squashed them all on Ezios head. Before anything else could happen, Connor grabbed Ezios and Arnos arms "you are going to finish the tiramisu, NOW!" he hissed. On that moment Jacob came in with 15 creamsprayers in his hands. "thank god your here " Connor said, now we can finish this allready. Jacob sat the sprayers on the table held two of them above his mouth and emptyed them. "What are you doing?!" Connor said. "Eating" Jacob said with his mouth filled with whiped cream "I am starving, here have some" he said, and with that he sprayed a stream in Connors face. 

"Why you..." Connor said but didnt continue, he took one of the sprayers on the table, grabbed Jacob and covered Jacobs face with whiped cream. "Bon Appétit" Connor said and turned around. "Oh i will " Jacob said as he took his half empty sprayer, he pulled Connors underwear back and filled it up with whiped cream. Ezio and Arno, who had finnaly finished the tiramisu started chuckeling. Connor turned around "you..." he hissed and grabbed Jacob, with all his strenght he lifted Jacob up and smashed him on the table "have some cake" he said, as he grabbed Jacobs hair and shoved his face in the just finished tiramisu. Ezio made a scream, but Arno didnt seem to care "it was ruined anyway" he said teasingly "way to much Grand Marnier" he said smirking, Ezio looked full of rage to him, took some tiramisu in his hand and shoved it in Arnos face "Fils putain" Arno said as he also grabbed some of the tiramisu, ready to paint Ezios face with it, but Ezio took one of the sprayers and emptied it over Arno. 

It became a complete anarchy, Connor rubbed Jacobs face through the tiramisu, Ezio throwed eggs to Arno, Jacob tried to break free and sprayed another load of whiped cream over Connors face, Arno grabbed a bag with flower and smacked Ezio with it, covering Ezio in flowerdust. Ezio ran towards the table, took the dough Arno had made earlier, and throwed it towards him, the Frenchmen dived just in time, and the dough hit Connor. Jacob used this oppertunity, he grabbed the bowl with what was left over from the tiramisu and shoved it in Conners face. Arno took another sprayer to attack Ezio again, but the Italian grabbed Arnos head and poured the entire bottle of Grand Marnier over his head. The fight lasted for a minute, until everyone stopped when they heared the door open. 

Altaïr came in and made a 'what the hell hapened here' face. Nobody said anything the four guys where laying motionless on the table, over eachother, covered in the tiramisu looking at Altaïr. "Surprise!" they suddenley said all at once. Altaïr took his hood off and rubbed through his hair "Well, I must say I am surprised" he said "I didnt expect you to fight in your underwear covered in...whatever it is you are making" The four guys stood up and looked at eachother, they all where covered in tiramisu, whiped cream, eggs, dough, booz and flower dust. "We errr...we tried to make you a cake...for your birthday" Jacob said. Altaïr kept silent for a while, but a little smile grew on his face, that smile turned into chuckeling, and the chuckeling into laughing "Oh you guys" he said as he walked towards the four boys and hugged them thight. "thats so sweet, even if you all look like a mess" he said as he kissed Connor on his lips, tasting some of the tiramisu "hmmm, this is good" he said. "Our own recipe" Arno said as he laid a hand on Ezios shoulder. 

Altaïr started cleaning Connors face and his body with his mouth, Jacob kissed Connor and cleaned his face, Arno and Ezio started cleaning up eachother. Connor rubbed some tiramisu and whiped cream over Altaïrs face and licked it clean again "We are glad you like it" he said. Altaïr took off his tunic as Ezio and Arno came closer to him for some birthday kisses. Jacob and Altaïr started kissing, Altaïr rubbed through Jacobs cream covered hair as they shared the tiramisu combined with their own mouth flavors. " Thanks for the kind thought you guys" Altaïr said as he licked Jacobs jawline clean "No problem " Jacob said "but you give me a great present on my birthday as well" he said. "Fine" Altaïr said as he kissed Jacob again "i shall give you some toothpaste, its great with the toothbrush i gave you" he smirked. Jacob grinned and shoved some tiramisu in Altaïrs face, and the four boys started licking Altaïr clean. When all the tiramisu was eaten from everyones body and from every part of the kitchen, Altaïr kissed eachone one more time. "thanks" he hissed "it was not what i was expecting, but it sure was fun" he said, and the five of them walked to the bedroom for some hot birthday sex.


End file.
